bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū!
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 学校間抗争！？一護と雨竜、共闘！ |romaji = Gakkou kan kousou!? Ichigo to Uryuu, kyoutou! | numer odcinka = 344 |rozdziały = Rozdział 426, Rozdział 427, Rozdział 428, Rozdział 429 |arc = Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Uczeń trzeciej klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział | następny odcinek = Uryū zaatakowany! Przyjaciele w niebezpieczeństwie! | premieraJa = 18 października 2011 |ppol = |opening = Harukaze | ending = Re:pray }} jest trzysta czterdziestym czwartym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Uryū rozprawia się z chuliganem gołą ręką Kiedy gang Obuty blokuje szkolną bramę, Uryū podchodzi do nich, prosząc by skończyli z prehistorią. Mówi by wracali, gdy jeden z opryszków bierze go za Kurosakiego. To potwarz; Ishida prostym ruchem dłoni rozkwasza mu nos, posyłając go hen na słup. Obuta opryskliwie pyta, czy okularnik z nich kpi, ale Uryū stwierdza, że to jego kwestia. Pyta, w którym niby miejscu przypomina Kurosakiego. Ishida cofa swoje słowa, oznajmiając aby nie śmieli myśleć, że uda im się wycofać. Rozjuszony gang rzuca się na niego. Ichigo wybiega z ukrycia i chwyta jednego z chuliganów. Unieruchamiając jego nogę, odlicza po angielsku, nie zważając na skomlenie ofiary. Gdy dochodzi do sześciu, Uryū wymierza mu kopniaka, pytając po co tu przyszedł. Poobijany członek gangu wskazuje Kurosakiego palcem, mówiąc Obucie, że to ten, który go pobił. Ichigo rozpoznaje w nim złodzieja, któremu odebrał skradzioną torbę. thumb|left|190px|Obuta znokautowany Obuta napręża palce, każąc Kurosakiemu przygotować się. Nim jednak kończy zdanie Uryū i Ichigo zgodnie wymierzają mu pięści. Dryblas upada jak długi. Ishida i Kurosaki natychmiast zaczynają się kłócić i przekrzykiwać. Wyposażeni w pałki pozostali członkowie gangu atakują ich, ale chłopcy radzą sobie z nimi, nie przerywając rozmowy. Rozprawiając się z napastnikami, Ichigo daje do zrozumienia, że jeśli Uryū nadal będzie tak często polował na Hollowy, ściągnie na siebie uwagę Soul Society. Ishida przypomina, że on je unicestwia i działa tylko wtedy, gdy otrzyma wezwanie ze Sklepu Urahary. thumb|left|190px|Uryū wyczuwa Reiatsu od Ichigo Zauważając, że to nie czas, Ishida mówi, by wysłał mu później e-maila. Pokazuje mu telefon, który otrzymał od Urahary. Ichigo podejrzewa, że telefon ten najprawdopodobniej nie działa w tym świecie. Wtedy dobiega go nowy głos; w bramie stają kolejni uzbrojeni w pałki chuligani. Ich szef pyta Kurosakiego, czy ten go pamięta. Ichigo wpatruje się w niego; w skupieniu wytęża pamięć. Nie daje to rezultatu. Obrażony Yokochini zapowiada, że go zabije, gdy czyjś cios posyła go do przodu. thumb|right|190px|Szefowa rozbija gang Przerażająca kobieta błyskawicznie rozgramia gang. Głosem, który nie może wieszczyć niczego dobrego, kobieta stwierdza, że Ichigo-chan dobrze się bawi. Zimny pot oblewa Kurosakiego. Zdziwiony Uryū pyta kto to, a Ichigo wypowiada jedno słowo: szefowa. Ikumi Unagiya zapowiada, że skończyło się przymykanie oczu na wymówki. Woła, iż Ichigo grzecznie z nią pójdzie. Gdy pracownik składa ręce w geście odmowy, diaboliczny błysk pojawia się w oku kobiety. Jak zwierz z prędkością szarżuje na ofiarę, porywa go i w mgnieniu oka pakuje do ciężarówki. Ikumia zapuszcza silnik, uprowadzając Kurosakiego. Ishida jest pod wrażeniem. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo skrępowany taśmą Unagiya rzuca skrępowanego taśmą Ichigo na kanapę. Całkiem jak porywacz mówi, że zdejmie taśmę, gdy Ichigo przyrzeknie nie uciekać. Podnosi słuchawkę dzwoniącego telefonu, denerwując się, gdy klient prosi o dwa zestawy. Woła, że to nie sklep z węgorzami, a Unagiya to nazwa sklepu. Tabliczka przed wejściem oferuje tanie, szybkie i godne zaufania rozmaite usługi, takie jak opieka nad kotem, odnajdowanie osób. thumb|right|190px|Ikumi odbiera telefon od klienta Ichigo wyjaśnia, że by unikać ciągłych pomyłek powinna zmienić nazwę, lecz szefowa oznajmia, że nie zmieni nazwy, która była przekazywana od pokoleń. Ikumi rzuca mu w twarz plik kartek – listę zleceń. Czyta niektóre, mówiąc, że podczas jego nieobecności urósł pokaźny stosik. Gdy Ichigo oznajmia, że ona może zrobić to sama, właścicielka chwyta go za głowę. Z opresji chłopaka ratuje głos dziecka. thumb|left|190px|Metamorfoza Unagiyi Ikumi szybko ściąga czapkę i rękawiczki, narzucając fartuszek w serduszka. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi jej syn Kaoru, Ikumi Unagiya jest nie do poznania. Rozkłada ręce, szczebiotliwie pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Słodko prosi go, by nie chodził boso, gdy chłopiec zauważa Kurosakiego, za którym nie przepada. Mówi, by chłopak nie pozwalał sobie na wiele tylko dlatego, że mama jest ładna. Wychodzi, jeszcze raz strzelając do Kurosakiego minę. thumb|right|190px|Unagiya karci pracownika Ikumi przeprasza i mówi Ichigo, że syn tylko do niego nie może się przyzwyczaić. Prosi, by wstrzymał się z tym , co ma do powiedzenia. Kurosaki mówi, że nie interesują go takie babcie, ale nie udaje mu się uniknąć książki, którą zamachnęła się szefowa. Rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy Ikumi otwiera, w drzwiach staje wysoki mężczyzna, trzymający w dłoni miskę. Nieco zdziwiona Unagiya wita klienta, a wtedy Ichigo rozpoznaje mężczyznę, któremu wczoraj zwrócił torbę. Zaprzecza, że to jego znajomy. Pokazując miskę, mężczyzna pyta, czy zjedzą ramen. Kurosaki odmawia. thumb|left|190px|Tajemniczy obserwator W szkole Orihime podbiega do Uryū. Zdenerwowana, pyta, czy to prawda, że Kurosaki został uprowadzony. Zaczyna biec, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy Ishida wyjaśnia, że Kurosaki został uprowadzony przez szefa. Orihime uspokaja się. Po chwili rozmowy stwierdza, że od wczoraj wyczuwa w pobliżu Kurosakiego dziwną aurę. Rusza do swojej pracy. Ishida zastanawia się nad jej słowami, przypominając sobie, że gdy Ichigo rozprawiał się z opryszkami, wyczuł od niego Reiatsu. Z góry, z gałęzi drzewa przygląda mu się nieznajomy, trzymający w dłoni książkę. Gdy zamyka ją, Uryū odwraca się i spogląda w tamto miejsce. Nikogo jednak już tam nie ma. thumb|right|190px|Klient kładzie zdjęcie Isshina W sklepie dziwny mężczyzna chwyta za pałeczki i zwyczajnie zaczyna jeść, nie słuchając Ichigo. Gdy Ichigo w końcu wybucha, mężczyzna odpiera, że je tu ramen, ponieważ nie może pozwolić, by się zmarnował. Kurosaki rzuca, że to jego pokój pracowniczy, a Ikumi popiera pracownika, pytając gościa, czy jest klientem. Potwierdzając, ten prosi o herbatę. Zaraz potem zaprzecza, że jest tu ponieważ chce czegoś od Kurosakiego. Twierdzi, że szukał sklepu, który podjąłby się trudnego zadania i przypadkowo zobaczył tabliczkę. Kładzie na stole zdjęcie Isshina Kurosakiego. thumb|left|190px|Tessai wnosi Jintę Przed sklepem Urahary dwaj chłopcy grają w baseball. Jinta przechwytuje ich piłkę, posyłając ją w brzuch jednego z chłopców. Tessai karci go za to, a Ururu wychodzi i przeprasza chłopców za zachowanie Jinty. Prosi, by wpadli czasem z nim pograć. Gdy wchodzą do środka, do sklepu przychodzi klient, pytając o Uraharę. Kapelusznik wita Karin Kurosaki w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś witał jej brata. thumb|right|190px|Klient pyta, co Ichigo wie o ojcu Klient oznajmia, że chciałby zweryfikować dane osoby ze zdjęcia. Wstając, Ichigo krzyczy, że Isshin Kurosaki to jego ojciec. Woła, że jeśli klient chce spytać o coś, co dotyczy Isshina, niech pyta jego. Mężczyzna pyta go, czy aby na pewno wie wszystko o swoim ojcu. Pyta, ile Ichigo wie na temat swojej rodziny. Stwierdza, że syn Isshina nie wie zbyt wiele o swoich bliskich. Radzi udać mu się do sklepu Urahary – tam zobaczy coś ciekawego. thumb|left|190px|Urahara podaje Karin jej zakupy Urahara zachwala swój towar, pakując do siatki Karin Katakoran Alpha, Sekirei X i Zetaborutan. Dziewczyna pyta, czy na pewno i tym razem ma nie płacić. Sklepikarz przypomina, że wiele zawdzięcza jej bratu. Pyta, czy Ichigo zachowuje się jak dawniej. Pyta także o decyzję Karin. Siostra wspomina, że Ichigo zawsze walczył. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie był jeszcze Shinigami. Zawsze czegoś bronił. Karin mówi, że teraz kolei by to oni bronili jego. Wychodzi. thumb|right|190px|Kurosaki i Ginjō koło Sklepu Urahary Ichigo widzi jak Karin wychodzi ze sklepu Urahary. Tajemniczy klient pyta go, czy martwi się tym, że jego siostra regularnie odwiedza tego podejrzanego sklepikarza. Gdy Ichigo protestuje przeciwko nazywaniu tak Urahary, nieznajomy pyta, ile właściwie wie na temat Urahary. Doradza mu działać szybko, jeśli chce ochronić swoją rodzinę. Po chwili dawny Przedstawiciel Shinigami pyta nieznajomego o imię. Ten przedstawia się – nazywa się Kūgo Ginjō. Ichigo, odchodząc, mówi, że nadal mu nie ufa. Kūgo rzuca mu wtedy czarną wizytówkę. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo siedzi w swoim pokoju, pogrążony w myślach Późnym popołudniem Ichigo w ciszy siedzi w swoim pokoju. Myśli o swoim ojcu. Zauważa, że gdyby wciąż posiadał moce Shinigami, mógłby wyśledzić jego Reiatsu. Spod okna dobiega go wołanie Orihime. Inoue pyta, czy ma ochotę na trochę chleba. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zauważa podenerwowanie Orihime Siedząc w pokoju ichigo Orihime nerwowo przygładza włosy. Ichigo przynosi tacę z kubkami, zauważając jej podenerwowanie. Koleżanka wyjawia, że niespodziewana się, że zaprosi ją do środka. Podając jej kubek, Kurosaki odpiera, że przecież dziewczyna nie jest tu pierwszy raz. Narzeka, że sam nie zje tego całego chleba. Mówi jej, by część resztek wzięła do siebie. Po chwili Orihime pyta, czy coś się ostatnio stało. Nic – odpowiada Ichigo, pytając skąd takie przypuszczenie. Inoue zasłania się intuicją. Niespokojnie pyta go, czy nikt podejrzany nie śledził go ostatnio. Rozmawiają chwilę o tym i o innych sprawach. thumb|left|190px|Uryū rusza za obserwatorem Uryū pochodzi pod Klinikę Kurosaki. Stwierdza w myślach, że wyczuwane Reiatsu należy do Inoue. Chwilę bije się z myślami, gdy nagle dochodzi go dziwny odgłos – szelest kartki. Ishida rozgląda się na wszystkie strony, jednak nikogo i niczego nie zauważa. Raptem spostrzega chudego, wysokiego mężczyznę, stojącego na liniach wysokiego napięcia. Tajemniczy obserwator przechadza się po nich, czytając książkę. Odbija się, a Uryū rusza za nim w pościg. Zauważa nieznany mu sposób w jaki porusza się mężczyzna. Niespodziewanie osobnik znajduje się tuż przy Ishidzie. Krew strzela wysoko. thumb|right|190px|Ranny, zakrwawiony Ishida Kurosaki przygląda się danej mu przez Kūgo karcie z napisem welcome to our Xcution. Wycie syren ambulansu rozlega się w okolicy. Na miejscu, do którego zmierza karetka, leży poplamiona krwią torba i zbryzgane krwią okulary. Uryū leży na środku ulicy. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Jinta ze złością odgraża się Tessaiowi. Krzykiem pyta, jak ten mógł uderzyć go w głowę. Niespodziewanie Tessai pojawia się tuż za nim. Kilkoma ciosami krępuje Jintę, a Ururu łaskocze chłopaka włosami po stopach. Hanakari krzyczy wniebogłosy, choć Tessai nakazuje mu być cicho (w środku wciąż jest panienka Karin). Karin wychodzi, milcząc. Występujące postacie Walki Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra gang Obuty. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Quincy: * * Nawigacja ru:Потасовка в школе?! Ичиго и Урюу, сражаются вместе! es:¿¡Una_disputa_en_la_escuela!%3F_¡Ichigo_y_Uryū,_peleando_juntos! id:Keributan di Sekolah?! Ichigo dan Uryū, Bertempur Bersama! en:A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together! Kategoria:Odcinki